Seeing you again
by inu557
Summary: A sudden demon comes for Inuyasha, claiming that he's his. Yes, this is Oc X Inuyasha, in which Inuyasha is the uke/bottom of the relationship. Warnings inside. Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would've made sure that Inuyasha didn't get treated the way that he was treated in the series. All credit goes to Rumiko**

**Warning: This story will will contain rape which will turn into romance, mpreg, and slight gender transformations.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't worry my love, we will soon be reunited once again and no one will ever separate us again'<em>

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open as he woke up startled.

'_What the hell was that?'_ he thought with his hand on his sword ready to attack on will. He looked around his surroundings taking notice of everyone and everything. His pack and he were spending the night in a hut, that lady Kaede usually prepared for them whenever they arrived at the village.

"Hello my lovely ladies." a sudden voice startled Inuyasha. "Which one of you will bear me my child?" However after hearing this, he quickly frowned after he realized who it came from and glared at the culprit.

And said culprit was currently now groping the air with a lecherous smile on his face, obviously sleeping.

' _Damn monk, even in his sleep he harasses women' _Inuyasha growled in annoyance, as he took his hand off his sword and quickly settled back into his regular sitting position. _'Got all worked up for nothing'_

With this final thought in mind, he simply closed his eyes and settled himself into a light sleep. Not paying attention to the practically invisible ominous aura in the air outside the hut.

* * *

><p>The air was very tense in the hut and everything was quite. In fact, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of a writing pencil and the slight sound of a page turning every now and then.<p>

Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome with a questioning and annoyed look on his face as he watched Kagome hastily try and study for upcoming big test that she seemed to have once a week or so.

'_Oh man, not this again.' _He thought. '_Doesn't she know that we should be busy collecting sacred jewel shards?'_

After watching her study for a few more minutes, he decided to make her stop this nonsense so they can go back finding more jewel shards. However, the moment he stood up, Kagome quickly up looked up from her studying and shot him deadly _don't you even dare_ look.

Flinching in fear, he perfectly understood the message and quickly backed down. As much as he wanted Kagome to get a move on packing, so that they can leave already, he also didn't want to get sat by her wrath.

He eventually decided to go outside after seeing that the young miko's mood was not getting any better.

'_Damn, I forgot how scary she gets during these times'_ he thought as walked about the village with his hands in his sleeves_. 'At this rate our journey for the jewel prolongs itself even more'_

"Ah, I'm guessing that Kagome kicked you out, right?" A voice said drawing Inuyasha out his thoughts. "Well I don't blame her, since you are distracting."

Annoyed, inuyasha turned around and glared at Sango, who in turn just blinked. "For your information Sango, she didn't kick me out, I left her alone." He huffed.

"Rig-ht, then why are you so annoyed?" she pointed out. "Usually when you come out of an argument with Kagome, you have this angry irked look on your face"

"Keh, what would you know anyway?" he said as he turned to walk away.

"Just ignore him Sango, he's just a stupid dog who can't even take a hint" a child-like voice said. "I mean, even I took a hint the moment Kagome took out her books and her pencil."

An angry tick mark appeared on Inuyasha's head as he turned back around. " I dare ya to say that again Shippo." He growled, taking out his fist. "This time to my face!"

Squealing in fear, Shippo ran behind the quickest refuge he could find. "Save me Sango!"

Sango just sighed as Inuyasha grabbed Shippo, about to knock him hard on the head, when a sudden command stopped him in his tracks. "Sit boy!"

His body quickly complied as he fell to the ground with a heavy_ THUD. _

Squealing now in happiness and relief, Shippo ran into the arms of his savior. While Inuyasha growled from the ground.

"Geez, Kagome what was that for?" he demanded after he got up from the ground. "I left ya alone to study for your dumb test, didn't I?"

"Well, it didn't matter anyway, since you ended up distracting me!" she yelled in annoyance. "I was so focused on getting you to leave, when you finally left, I couldn't get back to my studying!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been studying in the first place then! Seeing that we have **work** to do!" Inuyasha yelled back, but soon regret saying it seeing the young miko's angry increase tenfold.

"What work Inuyasha?! You always just sit on your lazy butt all day, every day, until we go out looking for jewel shard! You jerk. Of course you wouldn't possibly understand how I feel!" Kagome yelled. " Inuyasha, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy!"

With each command, Inuyasha found himself kissing the ground over and over again, knowing that sh wasn't done yet. "Sit boy, sit boy!" Kagome finally took a breather and smiled. "Whew, that actually made me feel a lot better."

Shippo, still smirking in sweet victory, hopped out of the young miko's arms and landed near Inuyasha head. "It serves you right Inuyasha" he gloated. "You should've known better then to mess with Kagome and me."

He jumped in fear the moment Inuyasha lifted his head up from the ground, giving him a deadly glare. "Waa, Kagome!" he cried out and was quickly answered. "Sit boy!"

The sound of Inuyasha falling back to the ground and grunting out in pain was apparently music to Kagome's ears. "_I'll never get much studying done here_" she thought, turning around to leave to the direction of the well.

"Hmph, I'm going home. I'll be there for a few days, and I'll come back when **I'm** **ready. **So you better not try and get me inuyasha, you'll regret it if you do." She said, leaving her friends behind.

Inuyasha waited until he was sure that she was out of earshot and yelled, "Good riddance. I was getting tired of you **anyway!**" putting an emphasis on _**anyway**_

"Well why didn't you say that to her face?" Sango said reminding Inuyasha that she was still there, as she watched him stand up dusting off the imaginary dust off. "I bet you're scared aren't you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Me scared? As if! I've taking on demons twice my size hell, I even swing around a big sword, I ain't afraid of nothin' ."

"I doubt that Inuyasha, I still say that you're afraid. " Shippo said, accidentally reminding Inuyasha of the beatings that he deserved. "OUCH! What was that for?" He cried out.

Inuyasha angrily grunted out, " whatcha think ya little squirt!" Landing his fist again on the fox's head _HARD. "_Got no one to protect ya now, do ya?"

"OUCH, Sango!" Shippo cried out, while holding his head. "Save me!"

"Now that's enough Inuyasha!" Sango said, coming in between the hanyou and the fox. " Shippo was only saying what he thought. You should be ashamed, Kagome has her life to live you know. You can't control her!"

"Just like she can't control me!" Inuyasha angrily pointed out. "If Shippo can be entitled to his own opinions and say what he wants to say without being punished, then why can't I?!"

Shocked, Sango was left speechless trying to come up with a good reason why it so, to say back to him, Shippo just stared. Inuyasha, fed up with the situation, just turned away and leaped off.

'_Damn them. Damn Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, damn everyone!' _He though as he ran, not caring where he was going_. 'I'm not their pet! I'm my own person. They don't give a flying fuck about me, they never did!'_

'_Nobody ever did. Nobody, except mother '_he thought, finally slowing down until coming to a complete halt. _'Dammit!'_

Shaking his head angrily along with his eyes filled with undescribable emotion , "Dammit!" He yelled out to no one in particular "It's not fair, it's not fair! What did I do to deserve this kind of life?! What, HUH?"

Inuyasha, being too absorbed in his anger, failed to notice someone coming up behind him until it was too late, when two arms suddenly grabbed him from behind. "What the… Let go of me you bastard, let go!" He yelled thrashing about in the tough hold, but the arms didn't budge a bit. "I said let go of me!"

The stranger, responsible for the strong arms, bended down slightly to where Inuyasha's ears was, and simply whispered, "Now that I finally have you again? I don't think so"

Immediately soon after Inuyasha heard those words left the stranger's mouth, he felt a tongue sensuously licking his ears, with slight teeth biting that soon followed. " Aaah..hmm.. s…s.. .stop…hmm~ "he gasped out in pain and in pleasure. He couldn't help it, his sensitive ears were his weak spot. "s…s..stop… it …You cre..ep..hmm!"

From that, the stranger knew that he successfully distracted Inuyasha, slightly released his hold on the Hanyou and punched him hard in the gut, effectively knocking him out. He smirked feeling Inuyasha go limp in his arms. He carefully changed the position that he on Inuyasha into a bridal style one, so he could carry him.

With the first part of his goal finally achieved, he immediately took flight into the air as he flew to his hideout. All while of course, masking his scent. This time nobody would ever separate his beloved from him again. He would make sure of it

**Hello, readers are you interested so far? Hopefully you are!**

**However, I must say that,**

**1.) Please to do not mind the bad grammar, I'm trying my best. **

**2.) This story will have rape and mpreg in it, but it won't be the cliché kind that's for sure. So please stay along, I also hate clichés... especially Inuyasha yaoi ones.**

**3.) Sesshoumaru and Kouga will be in this, but they will not be the one that Inuyasha ends up with. And those two don't end up together also, ugh. Instead well, just stay along for the ride. **

**4.) Yes that guy who kidnapped Inuyasha is an Oc but is definitely not the uke or the bottom, Inuyasha is and will be! **

**5.) I will try to keep everyone in character.**

**6.) And finally, please review! The more reviews I get, the more I become encouraged to update soon, so please review! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko does.**

He was sure of it. Inuyasha was definitely sure that whoever did this to him, was going to pay, _painfully. _

At least for an hour now or so, ever since he woke up, He had kept his anger fueled by this thought. Waiting for the creepy bastard to come back, so he could give him a piece of his mind. _Or rather his sword, if possible._

"Come on out already you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled to no one in particular. "Come on out so I can kill you!"

'Dammit…' He mentally cursed as he tried to move his hands. 'Why won't these stupid things budge already?'

His hands were chained up to the wall of the cave he was in, and unfortunately for him, he couldn't get out of them. _'What these things made of?'_ He thought, struggling hastily against them.

"I wouldn't bother with that if I were you." A voice said causing Inuyasha's movements to cease and his ears to perk up. "Its metal forged with the bone of a Dragon."

Suddenly, the cave felt colder than it did before, as Inuyasha's captor, walked in. Approaching him with steps, intimidating as his appearance. He wore his long raven hair in a high pony, notwithstanding the bangs that partially covered his forehead, and that hanged off from both sides of his face. _His eyes_, Inuyasha noted, were crimson slitted eyes; with, what seemed like, a _permanent_ icy cold glare.

He wore crimson-colored armored shoulder pads that curved slightly upwards. Attached to these shoulder pads, was his breast-plate that went downwards like a very wide head of an arrow, which partially covered the top part of his gray-black kimono, to the top of his breast-plate. The rest of his armor, was pitch black with two swords hanging from both sides of his waist. (A/N: And I don't know if I should add this but) his *sashinuki hakama had the same color from his top clothing, with black shoes to finish.

Upon reaching Inuyasha, he graciously went down on one knee to Inuyasha's level, (because Inuyasha's was sitting on the ground, with his arms chained to the wall) extending his hand towards his neck. Inuyasha, as much as he hated to admit it, felt like a trapped rat. Though he didn't know what his captor was planning, he sure as hell wasn't just going to make it easy for him.

As soon as the captor's hand, came close to him, Inuyasha snarled at him. Threating to bite it off, since he couldn't use his hands. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" came the calm reply to the silent warning. Inuyasha froze for a second, before snorting in disbelief. '_Yeah right, as if I'm going to believe that_' he thought.

However before he realized it, the captor's hand was already so close to his neck, he could feel it. He widen his eyes in surprise as he felt it grab the beads of subjection. Electric like sparks went flying everywhere, burning the hand that dared held on it. Inuyasha could even smell the effect that it had on his captor's hand, but the guy wasn't letting go. He just firmly held on to it until the beads of subjugation finally broke, scattering into pieces everywhere in the cave.

Leaving Inuyasha to only stare in shock and amazement…._He was free. He was finally free_! So many emotions ran through him, rendering him speechless. However, the smell of burned flesh and the sound of something sizzling, brought him out of his shocked state. He looked at his captor as he watched him gaze at his hand.

Suddenly, an image of a young boy gazing at his own hand, flashed before his eyes. The boy looked identical to his captor but was younger. Inuyasha looked at his captor with new eyes. "W…Why did you do that?" he asked, watching the male turn his attention from his hand to him. "You didn't have to do that. See? Now you're hurt."

A chill ran through his body, the moment the other male looked at him, "Just like before, you're unselfishly concerned for me." He said, locking eyes with Inuyasha, softly smiling. "I'm glad that part of you hasn't changed."

Breathless and confused, Inuyasha questioned, "What are you talking?"

"So you have forgotten? "His captor said as his eyes' slightly widen in surprised before he settled with a sober emotion on his face. "It's been so long and you were so young. I guess that it's possible"

Sensing his captive's confusion, he quietly stood up to leave. Inuyasha, still feeling confused called out, "Wait, you still haven't answered my question." He watched the other male freeze and then turned slowly to look at him. "Why did you do that? You know, take off those beads?"

The moment the other male heard this, his expression soften, and walked back to Inuyasha. He got down on one knee as before, and locked eyes with Inuyasha. "You may have forgotten but…" he said, bringing up his hand to stroke his beloved's face. " I did it because I love you."

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "You love me?" he breathed out.

"Yes I do" his captor replied with a calm expression on his face, "I love you, like how a man loves a woman." He softly stroked Inuyasha's lips with his uninjured thumb. While Inuyasha on the hand, was rendered once again speechless.

As his captor stood up to leave, he looked at Inuyasha one last time before finally exiting the cave. '_What the hell was that?'_ Inuyasha wondered as watched the entrance of cave '_Just who was that guy? And what the fuck did he mean_ by _**how **__**a man loves a woman**__? I ain't no woman! '_

However, without no one around to answer his questions, he soon felt bored and sleepy. '_Maybe I'll ask him when he comes back__'_ he thought drowsily, slowly closing his heavy eyes.

Becoming drawn into the warm inviting arms of sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day where he was; Calm, peaceful, and quiet.<p>

"Inuyasha, don't wander off too far." A voice called out, "Stay a safe distance where mommy can see you!" As she waved bye to her son.

"O-k!" Inuyasha answered, waving bye to his mother. "I will!" And with that he ran off to find his ball, that he accidentally kicked off somewhere around the area he was headed towards.

"Ball-ey, oh ball-ey where are you?" he sang as he looked around. "Ball-ey , oh ball-ey."

He stopped by a bush and looked at it, "Balley, are you there?" he said, as looked through it. "found you balley!"

Grabbing it, he was about to go back to his mother, until something caught his eye. He looked up from his ball, and saw a figure slumped against a tree. And the more he stared at it, he discovered that it was a body of a young boy, who was deeply in pain. Hesitantly, he slowly approached the figure. Even though the other boy was in pain, he still managed to growl at Inuyasha the moment he saw him coming.

"Stay away Hanyou!" He snarled, daring Inuyasha to come closer with his eyes, "Stay away before I kill you!"

Inuyasha fliched in fear, slowly backing away, until he heard the boy cry out in pain. Reluctantly he asked, "A…Are you ok?" before he decided to approach the boy again. "You're bleewdling!" he gasped, at the sight of blood on the other's boy body.

Dropping all hesitation, and his ball, Inuyasha ran to the boy. The other male snarled, and growled at him, and threaten him empty threats until; Inuyasha looked at him with eyes full of concern and compassion.

"Don't worry I will take cware of you, I promise!" Inuyasha said with a face full of determination, "My mommy has lots of bandages for me when I hurts. So if my mommy can take cware me, she can take cware of you too!"

The boy could only stare at the Hanyou with shocked written on his face, until he heard a voice calling out a name. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?"

Inuyasha turned around and answered, "Here I am mommy! Here I am!" and soon as he said that, his mother saw him. "Thank goodness, you're safe. I thought lost you." She sighed as she hugged him in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Mommy I'm ok, but this boy s'not" he said, watching his mommy look up and finally notice the young injured demon boy. He winced as she screamed.

"Inuyasha come on, let's get out of here. It's too dangerous!" she yelled, trying to pull her son's arm into the other direction. "What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go!"

"No, not without him!" Inuyasha cried out, shaking his head "I promised him, that I would take cware of him!" trying to pull his arm away from his mother. While she looked at him in complete shock.

"What? Why would you do that? He's going to kill us, you know!" she said, pointing to the injured boy. "Just look at him, he's dangerous Inuyasha!"

"No he won't mommy! He's injured and he didn't call me a half-breed!" he stubbornly pleaded, and even started to cry "He called me a Hanyou. Everyone who calls me a half-breed, hates me and want to kill me. But he didn't!"

The mother looked at his son in disbelief and glanced over at the injured demon boy. The boy just sat there shocked, slumped to the tree, watching the scene before him. Unsure about the decision that she just made, she knelt down in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please stop crying." She pleaded calmly, her son furiously shake his head no in response. "Fine Inuyasha, I will take care of him, just stop crying, you're going to make mommy cry too." Inuyasha stopped crying and looked at his mother, "You promise?"

"Yes, yes I promise to take care of him." She said, watching Inuyasha smile. "Only if you promise to follow me, to get the supplies needed to help him." Inuyasha's smile widen in happiness.

"O-K, I promise!" he happily complied. Then he turn to look at the boy, "Don't worry, we will be right back!" And with that said, his mother and left. A few minutes later, they came back and treated the young demon boy. _Well his mother did_. Inuyasha, however, did keep the boy company.

"My name is Inuyasha, what's yours?" Inuyasha suddenly asked the boy, watching him with eager eyes. Who, on the other hand just blinked in surprise. Then he hesitated a bit, but remembered all that the Hanyou did for him. Finally he answered, "My name is Kenjiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally his name and appearance is revealed!<strong>

**This took longer than I thought, but at least I finally updated it. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and faved this story. It really encouraged me write and finish this chapter. Also Inuyasha's bad grammar is on purpose.  
><strong>

**And yes,I do know the name of Inuyasha's mother, I just didn't feel like it was necessary to add.  
><strong>

**Now warning, there will be very obsessive behavior in the next chapter, not on Inuyasha's part of course.**

**Reviews get me motivated to update soon! So just don't come only read, but also review!  
><strong>

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Inuyasha, what's yours?" Inuyasha suddenly asked the boy, watching him with eager eyes. Who, on the other hand just blinked in surprise. Then he hesitated a bit, but remembered all that the Hanyou did for him. Finally he answered, "My name is Kenjiro."<em>

"Ok Ken-Chan, how old are you?" Inuyasha asked the older boy, who just stared at him in surprise.

"Ken-Chan?" Kenjirou blinked as he pointed out. "No my name is Kenjiro, not Ken-Chan."

"That name is too hard to say." Inuyasha said and happily stated, "Ken-Chan is much easier."

"It's Ken-Ji-Ro." The older boy said stressing out each part of his name, "Ken-Ji-Ro. See, how easy it is to say? Now you say it."

"Kes-hi-ro, ken-ki-ro." Inuyasha said and added, much to the older boy's displeasure, "Hmm, Ken-Chan is still much better."

Kenjiro just sighed in defeat, not moving from his spot on the tree. His wounds were still healing after being treated by the hanyou's mother, Izayoi; who had been silently listening to their conservation, sitting beside her son.

"Ah, Ken-Chan!" Inuyasha exclaimed with his eyes widening, "You still haven't told me your age yet!"

"My age? I'm about …120 years old." He answered simply, watching the hanyou and his mother widen their eyes in surprise.

"120 years old! Wow Ken-Chan, you're way older than me. I'm only 6 years old! "Inuyasha said, despite the slight amount of winkles that were on his mother's aging face. Kenjirou chose not to say anything regarding that.

"You're only 120 years old, yet you have the appearance of a 12 year old boy." Izayoi said, then turned to Inuyasha. "Either way, you're still older than Inuyasha, right?" Watching her son happily nod his head in agreement at her.

Feeling curiosity take over him once again, Inuyasha turned to face the older boy and asked, "Ken-Chan, can I ask you something?" Kenjiro, watching the eyes of the other boy wondering over the wounds of his body, hesitantly answered, "…Depends on what it is."

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Well, I just want to know, where you got those wounds from." Kenjiro, expecting the question, just looked away in shame instead of answering. Inuyasha, not noticing this, asked again, "Ken-Chan?"

Izayoi, noticing the older boy's reaction then said, "It seems that, this is a sensitive topic for him to answer right now Inuyasha. " Watching her son face her, "Perhaps you should ask him that question some other time."

At this, Inuyasha pouted but complied away. "Alright."

He turned to face Kenjiro, only to see that the older boy was still not paying any attention to him. "Ken-Chan?" He asked.

Suddenly a loud growl from nowhere, pulled his attention from the other boy, to himself. Quickly realizing what it was, he put a hand on his stomach and turned to face his mother. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

To this, Izayoi was surprised, but then remembered that she had yet to prepare for dinner. "Oh my, then I believe that it's best go now, Inuyasha. We have to make dinner."

With that said, Inuyasha stood up; ready to follow his mother, but couldn't help it as his mind wondered back to the older boy. Turning back to look at him, he asked, "Ken-Chan, want to come?"

The older boy finally looked at the hanyou with sad eyes before answering, "Sorry, I'm not hungry. Go ahead and eat without me, I'll be fine."

Inuyasha stared at him a little bit longer with eyes of full of concern, knowing that something was wrong with him, but didn't know what it was. Just then, his stomach growled again, reminding him of what he was supposed to do.

Then, with eyes full of sudden determination, he quickly came to a decision. "After dinner, I'll be back Ken-Chan. Just wait for me, I promise!" He said as he left with his mother, leaving the older boy to only stare at the hanyou's retreating form. Not knowing that the other boy had also come to a decision.

So when Inuyasha was done with eating dinner, he ran back to the tree where he met the older boy as promised; with a piece of bread in his hand, hoping to give him it. However, when he got there, the older boy was gone; nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, are we there yet?" Inuyasha asked his mother, as they wondered about, on a seemly endless journey. As for the moment they were homeless, and didn't have a place to go. That small abandoned hut was all they had, but they had to leave it because they were driven out.<p>

A few weeks ago, shortly after Kenijro left, a group of angry villagers from a nearby village, came upon their little hut and forced them out. The villagers beat them with sticks and stones, all while calling them horrible names, and then eventually burned down their little home. Inuyasha and his mother barely escaped with their lives, and had spent the past few weeks getting by with anything they could find.

Every day felt like nightmare on this endless journey. Inuyasha just longed for some rest and a place to call home; and he could tell that his mother had too. "No Inuyasha, not yet." Izayoi tiredly answered.

They continued to walk until they accidentally came across a village, where they were stopped by its villagers. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" one of them said as they surrounded Inuyasha and his mother.

"Oh, please let us go and we will just be on our way." Izayoi pleaded with their captors. Inuyasha came close to his mother, trembling in fear. "Please!"

"Not a chance, demon whore." One of them said, while throwing the stone in his hand, up and down. "We have teach you two a lesson about betraying your kind and the punishment that comes with that."

Inuyasha and his mother closed their eyes in anticipation of pain that would soon follow after the first stone was throw, but it never came. Instead, they heard screaming and the sound of something hitting the ground. "A demon!"

Opening their eyes, the first thing they saw was the dead body of the man who had just wanted to throw a stone at them. And standing over him was, "Ken-Chan!" Inuyasha exclaimed in joy. "Ken-Chan you came back to save us!"

Kenjiro quickly glanced at the hanyou, before going back to violently slaying the group of villagers one by one. However, one village managed to strike him in the ribs with a weapon, hard. Knocking the wind right out of him as he fell down to the ground. "Ken-Chan!" Inuyasha cried out, watching the remaining group of villagers quickly surround the older boy.

Wincing, Kenjiro stood up and held out his hand towards his enemies. Immediately, fire came out of hand towards the villagers. Fierce fire burned the villagers as they screamed in pain, and moved around trying to get rid of it. Eventually they all collapsed to the ground dead, burnt to a crisp.

Upon cutting off the fire, Kenjiro fell to his knees, gazing at his hand. Inuyasha ran towards him. "Ken-Chan! Ken-Chan, you did it. You save us! You… Ken-Chan?" Inuyasha said practically stopping, as he watched the older boy grit his teeth and clench his hand in aggravation.

"What kind of demon am I?" he heard the older boy say, "What kind of demon gets burnt by their own fire?" At this, Inuyasha gasped as he now saw the burnt hand being clenched, with claw nails digging into it, drawing blood. "Dammit!" Came the cry of pain from the boy.

"Ken-Chan stop it! Stop it, you're hurting yourself!" Inuyasha cried out as he grabbed the older boy's hand, trying to unclench it. "Stop it!" However, the older boy only ignored him and continued. "I'm a pathetic excuse of a demon! What kind of Dragon demon gets burnt by their own fire?!"

At this, Izayoi's eyes widen in shock, and watched in horror as she realized that her son was near a very _dangerous_ demon, a dragon demon. "…G..Get away from him! He's a very dangerous demon Inuyasha. Get away from him!" She screamed out, after finding her voice. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha, hearing his mother's pleads, ignored her in favor of trying to open the older boy's bloodied clenched hand. Instantly, Kenjiro snatched his hand away as he stood up, ready to leave. Inuyasha, realizing this quickly stood up after him, "Ken-Chan!"

Kenjiro, not turning to face Inuyasha, answered, "You should listen to your mother, Inuyasha. I'm no good. I am of a very dangerous demon race, but I bring shame to it. I bring shame to myself, I'm pathetic."

"Inuyasha! Yes, turn away from him, he's very dangerous!" he heard his mother cried out. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha felt very conflicted, and didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave the older boy and he didn't want to disobey his mother. As he struggled with his decision, Kenjiro started to walk off, forcing Inuyasha to make his choice.

"No!" Inuyasha cried out as he grabbed on to Kenjiro's arm, stopping him from leaving. "No, why are you leaving me again, Ken-Chan! Aren't I your friend?!"

Kenjiro and Izayoi both froze at the word, _friend_ as Inuyasha continued, "Friends don't leave friends, so why are you leaving me Ken-Chan? I don't want you to go!" He finished, bursting into tears at the same time. "I don't want you to go!"

Astonished at the Hanyou, Kenjiro turned around and watched him sobbed loudly on his arm. "Friends?... Y…You want to be friends with someone like me?" he asked, amazed as the hanyou nodded his head while crying. "With someone as dangerous yet pathetic as me?" He, himself, even started to shed a few tears, as he saw Inuyasha continue to nod at him. "Yes, Ken-Chan!" He heard the boy sob.

Almost as immediately, he took the sobbing boy into his arms, comforting him. "Thank you. Thank you my friend, for accepting me." He breathed out, "I'll never leave you again."

Sniffing, Inuyasha looked up at the older boy, with tears welled up in his eyes and asked, "You promise?" "Yes." came the reply from the older boy. Still sniffing, Inuyasha then said, "And do you promise not to say bad stuff about yourself anymore?"

At this, Kenjiro's expression soften. "Yes, I promise." While Inuyasha didn't stop crying right away, he did, eventually stop after a while. And stayed in the comforting arms of his friend.

Izayoi just watched the two boys from a distance. She still her doubts about the Dragon boy, but after seeing how he behaved around her son and how obviously Inuyasha wasn't going to let him go any time soon; she decided to give him a chance, but still didn't trusted him completely yet.

* * *

><p><strong>clio1111, you were right, Kenjiro is a Dragon demon. To tell you the truth, I was kind of shocked when I read your review. I was like, <strong>_**she's spot on.**_** Ah, well now you know!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed/fave this story and me, because it seriously you guys it made my day and let me know that people actually like this story. Encouraging me to write this chapter. And to tell you the truth, this chapter was originally supposed to be out the day or two days after the second chapter was published but, I kept on adding more to it. I kept on deciding what else to write, which eventually ended up being 7 pages long, but I wasn't too sure about the last part.**

**Can't just cramp everything in one chapter you know unless it fits, so I chopped this chapter in half. You'll get the other half sometime next week. **

**Also in this chapter you'll notice that…**

**I got tired of trying to write a 6 year old voice's speech.**

**That Inuyasha doesn't know his real age, because his mother wants to make him feel normal, and to hide the fact that she not going to live forever with her son. Since demons do age slower than Humans, which is heavily implied in the anime. **

**And that I was confused about demon ages. Ok maybe you didn't notice that one, but I was.**

**And that's it. Sorry for talking so much guys. See you guys next week. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>His feet were so achy and sore, he wanted to rest. He wanted to sit down and take a nap, but he couldn't. He hated that and he knew that his mother did too. Tiredly, Inuyasha looked to his left where his friend was, silently walking besides him. The boy looked like he was deep thought. Probably thinking how much he hated this journey as much Inuyasha, himself did.<p>

"Sorry, Ken-chan." Inuyasha said, feeling guilty and sorry for his friend, who in return snapped out of his thoughts and blinked at the hanyou in surprise.

"What for?" he asked, confused at the hanyou's unexpected apology.

"I didn't mean for you to go through this with us." Inuyasha answered ashamed, turning his face away from the other boy "Sorry."

Kenjiro just stared at his friend for a moment until he finally understood what he was talking about. "Oh, this?" Getting a nodded back in reply.

"Don't be, this doesn't even bother me." He told him, before glancing around the area around them. "I was actually focusing on our surroundings." At this, Inuyasha's bewilderment took over his sense of guilt, as he stopped to observe the older boy and his actions.

"Ken-Chan?" Inuyasha asked, watching his friend stop and stare off at a certain direction into the woods. "What are you doing?" Instead of answering, the older boy narrowed his eyes, gazing at the woods besides them, taking a few sniffs in air.

"In there…" He stated, walking towards the forest, stepping off the soil path leading them nowhere. "Follow me." Leaving the hanyou and his mother to ponder their choice before they hesitantly followed him.

"Where are you taking us?" Izayoi asked cautiously, walking very close to her son, ready to take him, and run away at first sign of danger. "You'll see." The older boy simply answered, leading them through the forest. Izayoi contemplated this, before she went back to studying the dragon's demon's actions.

It took a while before they were finally out of the greenly woods, as they were soon greeted by a small hill covered in grass and flowers. Lost and confused, Inuyasha and his mother looked around as the older boy walked towards the hill. As he reached the hill, the older boy stooped and stared down before he turned around, facing Inuyasha . "Come."

Hearing his friend call out to him, Inuyasha decided to obey and, began walking towards him. His mother followed close behind him. Upon reaching the hill, Inuyasha and his mother looked down and were astonished. There below the hill was a single regular size village house that looked like no one had lived there in a long time.

Izayoi fell to knees and cried out in relief, while Inuyasha ran down to the house, and began jumping and shouting out in pure joy, "Ken-chan, you found us a house! You found us a house!" Then he ran back up the hill to the older boy, and hugged him. "Thank you Ken-chan. Thank you!" The said older boy, hugged his friend back.

"It was nothing." He smiled, watching the hanyou lift up his head from his chest, looking at him with eyes full of indescribable happiness. He blushed, knowing that he was the cause for that happiness. "Really."

Inuyasha just shook his head as he pulled away from him. "You found this place by, 'focusing on our surroundings' right?" he asked, smiling at his friend, "I think it's amazing how you were able to do that, Ken-Chan."

Kenjiro felt more heat rise up to his face. He never got a compliment before. "R…Really it's nothing." He stammered, "I…I just focused on the atmosphere until I found this house's aura. And then eventually, I noticed the very light smell of burnt firewood and the faint smell of humans."

"That's so cool." Inuyasha said, eyes full of admiration. "I wish that I could be able to do that. You're so cool Ken-Chan!"

Almost as red as a tomato, Kenjiro could only blush in respond. He didn't know what to say. "Uh..."

"Oh my." A voice said, catching the attention of both boys. "Am I interrupting something here?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No mommy. Ken-Chan and I were just talking."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that this house is so lovely." Izayoi smiled, "And it has a back door. Now that's something that you don't see in most of the village homes."

"Oooh, I wanna see, I wanna see!" Inuyasha exclaimed, separating himself from Kenjiro as he ran towards the house. Izayoi just smiled as she looked at the older boy.

"Thank you Kenjiro-san. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it."

Izayoi wasn't convinced, she wanted to do something for the Dragon demon. Fortunately for her, her wish was quickly answered, as she heard the older boy wince. "Is something wrong?" She asked, watching the older boy hold his hand.

"No, it's nothing." Kenjiro replied, trying to disregard the sharp pain he that he felt in his hand. Gasping, Izayoi instantly remembered the injured hand.

"Oh my, we have to get that taken care of." Izayoi said, as motioned for the older boy to follow her. "Let's go inside." Kenjiro complied, seeing that he had no choice.

Once inside, Izayoi immediately went to work on the injured hand, as Inuyasha kept him company.

"I'm sorry Ken-Chan" Inuyasha said, drooping his ears down in shame. "I completely forgot about your hand."

"It's alright Inuyasha, I also forgot." Kenjiro said, dismissing the apology "It's really much of a big deal." Inuyasha, not pleased with that, pouted. And took the older boy's treated hand into his hand, as soon as his mother was done with it.

Kenjiro could only watch as Inuyasha gently stroke his bandaged hand, and then kissed it. "There." Inuyasha smiled, with eyes full of love and care "Now it's all better."

Kenjiro's heart skipped a beat, as he felt a strange feeling build up from within him. Inuyasha tilted his head. "Are you ok Ken-Chan?" he asked. "You're red."

Kenjiro blinked in realization, as more heat rushed up to his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. Every word he tried to say, just seemed to just vanish on his tongue, as he stared into the kind eyes of the hanyou.

"Uhh…"

"Well, well, well" A loud scary voice from outside said, interrupting the peaceful moment. "It seems that somebody fell for our trap, dear brother!

"Kukuku, it seems to be so my brother." Another voice said. "Come out, come out my sweets. Or I'll be forced to come in there and get you myself!"

Taking a long sniff in the air, Kenjiro gritted his teeth as he, stood up and walked to the door. Inuyasha and his mother shivered in fear while the older boy opened the door, revealing two big ogre demons standing a few feet from it, hungrily gazing down at them.

"Move it or lose it Dragon demon. I want those two in there." The one of the two Ogre demons said, pointing to the shivering mother and son in the house.

"Yeah Dragon demon." The other said, "You better do what we say, or else we won't hesitant to kill you."

Taking a battle stance, Kenjiro growled, "And what makes you think that I will. I'll slay you two down with my claws, and then burn your remains up with my fire." Causing the two Ogres to run towards him.

"I like to see you try!" One growled, raising him hand to hit the boy. "You reek of a weakling!" Kenjiro quickly dodged the attack as he sliced the Ogre's arm off, with his claws.

"Argh!" The Ogre demon screamed in pain, lifting up his bleeding limb. "My arm!"

"I'll get you for that you little brat!" The other ogre demon yelled, charging at the Dragon boy. Kernjiro immediately dodged the strike, but wasn't quick enough, to avoid the unexpected slash to his side from the other demon.

"GAH!" He screamed out in pain holding his side, as he fell to ground with a crash. The injured Ogre demon grabbed roughly Kenjiro and grinned when he heard his agonizing cry. "Kukuku, I can't believe that you're a dragon demon, you're so weak." He said, watching the Kenjiro struggle in his hand.

"Yeah, you didn't notice that this house was a trap made by us." The other Ogre demon's brother laughed, as he came over. "You didn't noticed our masked auras. Some dragon demon you are."

"Kukukuku, now prepare to die!" The injured ogre demon said, crushing Kenjirou with his remaining hand.

"No! Leave Ken-Chan alone!" A voice called out, momentary stopping the injured ogre demon from continuing squeezing the dragon demon boy to death. Wincing, Kenjiro opened his eyes to see what was happening. "Leave Ken-Chan alone!" And felt his blood run cold at what he saw.

Inuyasha stood a few feet away from the ogre demons, with tears welled up in his eyes; shaking violently in fear. "Le…Leave Ke…Ken-Chan alone." He whimpered.

"In...Inu..Inuyasha!" Izayoi cried in fear, running over to her son, trying to get him to follow her. "Come, we need to run away!"

"No…Not…Without… K…Ken-Chan!" Inuyasha cried out, shaking his head, resisting as his mother as he cried. "Not without my friend! Not without Ken-Chan!"

Horrified, Kenjiro watched as the one of the Ogre demons left him, and began approaching the hanyou and his mother. "Foolish halfbreed and human, you should've ran when you had a chance." The ogre demon said, closing in on them. "That is, if you even had one."

He grabbed Inuyasha from by his clothing, as he positioned him over his mouth that was opened wide "Prepare to die, Halfbreed. I'm going to enjoy having you in my stomach!"

"INUYASHA!" Izayoi screamed, seeing her son struggle in hand of the demon. "NO!"

"AHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as the ogre dropped him into the awaiting mouth. "KEN-CHAN!"

However, instead of Inuyasha falling into the demon's mouth, he fell into a pair of awaiting arms, as he was snatched away from the demon. Confused to why he wasn't eaten yet, he opened his eyes and saw, "Ken-chan!" He exclaimed, as the said boy glanced at him through the corner of his eye. Yet, this wasn't the eye that Inuyasha was familiar with.

No, in fact, everything was different. Inuyasha took a closer look on his face, noticing that the face was also different from before. A cold chill ran through his body as he realized why the older boy looked so strange, he was in partially full demon form(A/N: _Like when Inuyasha turned Full demon, but not the actually form)_. That's why he looked so scary. "Ken-Chan..." He whimpered in fear, as the older boy landed him to safety near his mother.

Sensing his fear, Kenjiro leaned down and kissed Inuyasha on the forehead. Assuring the hanyou that, he wasn't going to hurt him. Inuyasha, understanding the quiet message, reluctantly nodded his head in respond. And with that, sparing the hanyou one last glance, the older boy left, to finish fighting with ogre demons.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard his mother cry out, as she took him into her arms, sobbing loudly. "Thank goodness you're safe. I thought that I was going to lose you." Inuyasha also started to sob along with mother, holding to her as much as she was to him. "Mommy!"

However, a loud ear splitting scream, drew his attention away from his mother as he turned to its origin. Gasping at the scene before him, he beheld as Kenjiro brutally slayed the last Ogre demon, and then summoned fire to consume its body. From head to toe, the older boy was covered in blood. It was a terrible sight to see. So horrible, in fact Inuyasha wanted to run somewhere far away with his mother. Away from the older boy. Yet as the older boy locked eyes with him, he saw sadness in them. Sadness and loneliness, directed at him. It was unbearable.

Nonetheless, it was drawing him in, "…Ken-Chan…" He said, approaching Kenjiro with small steps. Almost as if he was having a little internal struggle whether he should go to him or not. Yet, it was when the older boy collapsed to his knees, Inuyasha forsook all his doubts and fears and ran to him. "Ken-Chan!"

Upon reaching him, Inuyasha took laid him in his arms. "Ken-Chan, are you ok?" He asked, the older boy regardless of the blood on him. "Ken-Chan?"

Staring at the hanyou with pain-filled eyes, Kenjiro asked him, "Why didn't you run away? Aren't you afraid of me?" Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm sorry Ken-Chan." He said, with tears gathering up in his eyes. "I'm sorry for trying to leave you"

"Why are you sorry? Aren't you afraid of me?" Kenjiro said, looking at the Hanyou, as he got up from his arms. "Didn't you tremble in fear because of me?"

"No,I don't want that. I don't want you to be afraid of me" He said, shaking his head slightly as he turned to leave, "I'm no good for you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha furiously shook his head, as he grabbed on to his arm.

"No Ken-Chan! Don't leave, you promised!" Inuyasha cried out, tears falling from his eyes. "You promised me, remember? I stopped being scared of Ken-Chan because, I know that Ken-Chan won't hurt me. And you're Ken-Chan, right? So matter happens or who you turn to, I won't be scared, because I know that Ken-Chan will never hurt me!" Inuyasha sniffed, feeling the older boy's arms come him. "I'm sorry Ken-Chan. I'm sorry for not realizing this earlier."

Inuyasha looked up into Kenjiro soften eyes, as Kenjiro kissed him on the forehead, "Thank you Inuyasha. You have no idea how that meant to me. How much you mean to me." Inuyasha, not fully understanding what he meant by that, just closed his eyes and snuggled in deeper into the arms of the older boy, feeling content. The older boy's eyes began slowly to bleed back to normal.

Izayoi just observed at the two boys, not knowing what to say or think. She wanted to say something about the way the older boy treats her son, but she eventually decided that Kenjiro was just being friendly.

Sighing, she looked up to the cloudy gray sky, noting that it was going to rain soon. She glanced at the boys once more, before she decided to head inside and leave the boys alone. She trusted Kenjiro enough to leave him alone with her son. With that said, she left to start preparing dinner.

As soon as Izayoi left, Kenjiro sighed as he tighten his arms around Inuyasha, "I'm really glad that you're ok." He said, gazing down at the hanyou in his arms. Inuyasha looked up at up him and smiled, "I'm glad that you're ok too, Ken-Chan."

Slightly titling Inuyasha's head up, Kenjiro leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Inuyasha's eyes widen, feeling soft lips touch his, only to be withdrawn by the older boy as he broke the kiss.

Confused, it took Inuyasha awhile to actually say anything. He touched his tingling lips, as he stared at his friend. "W…Wha...What was that?"

"It's my way of saying, I love you" The older boy said, stroke his love's face tenderly as he gazed at his face.

"You love me?" Inuyasha asked, gasping as the older boy gently touched his lips. "L…Like how mommy loves me?"

"No," Kenjiro said, lightly chuckling at his love's innocence as he came closer to him, "Like how a man loves a woman." Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kenjiro leaned down and kissed him again on the lips. Ending the kiss quickly as it started, Kenjiro pulled away, leaving behind a slightly dazed blushing hanyou. "…K…Ken-Chan"

"Yes, Inuyasha." Kenjiro answered softly, he brushing his love's hair out of his eyes. "My love."

"Are you still my friend, Ken-Chan?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we can still be friends if you want." Kenjiro replied. "But we're lovers now."

"Lovers?" Inuyasha asked again, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes lovers." Kenjiro replied, kissing Inuyasha's forehead, causing the hanyou to blush again. "Lovers are two people who love and care about each other very much."

"I love and care about you very much, Ken-Chan." Inuyasha said, caused the older boy to smile.

"Yes, you see?" Kenjiro smiled, "We're lovers."

"Lovers." Inuyasha repeated, making Kenjiro smile again in content.

"Yes, but you should go to sleep, my love." Kenjiro said, "I'll be out here making sure nothing bad will happen to you again."

"But what about you?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely concerned of the older boy's safety, "Who will protect you?"

Warmed by his love's concern for his, he said. "Don't worry about me, Inuyasha. I'll be just fine."

"Ok then, goodnight Ken-Chan." Inuyasha beam and this time initiated the kiss, as he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kenjiro on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With this, Inuyasha left a pleased Kenjiro behind, as he went back to the house. Upon arriving, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel flushed at what just happened between the older boy and him. They were lovers now, and just thinking about it, gave him a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"Welcome back." Izayoi said, noticing her son's arrival. "Is everything alright with Ken-Chan? Did you two make up?" Wanting to make sure, for she already knew the answer.

"Yep! Me and Ken-Chan are together again!" Inuyasha beamed, and added, "And we're lovers now!"

"Oh, how nice you two are …LOVERS?!" Izayoi said, shocked.

"L…Lo…Lovers? Inuyasha, do you know what that means?" She asked, hoping that her son didn't know what word meant and accidentally used it. To her dismay, Inuyasha did know the meaning of the word.

"Yep! Ken-Chan said that Lovers are two people who love and care about each other very much!" Inuyasha beamed, and added, "Me and Ken-Chan love and care about each other very much, so we're lovers!"

"Oh, but you and me love and care about very much," Izayoi said, thinking that her son was using the word to describe a friendly relationship. "So doesn't that make us lovers?"

At this, Inuyasha shook his head and said, "No, the kind of love me and Ken-Chan share is like how a man loves a woman. Or at least, that's how Ken-Chan feels for me." And much to the horror of Izayoi, he added, "Ken-Chan kissed me on the lips and told me that."

"He kissed you on the lips?!" His mother exclaimed, horrified, "Kenjiro- san, did?!"

Inuyasha hesitantly nodded, he didn't know why his mother acting this way. "Mommy, are you alright?" Izayoi, instead of answering her son's question, fell to her knees in distress.

"Oh, my goodness… Oh, my goodness…." she said, numb to the world. "Oh my son. My innocent son!" Tears started to fall down, as she broke down and cried. "Oh my goodness why?"

Inuyasha didn't know why his mother was crying, but he didn't like it. He never did. It always made him feel uneasy. It made him feel like crying. "M…Mom…Mommy" He began, as tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Izayoi, despite her distress, took her son into her arms.

"Inuyasha my son, wh...What Ken-Chan di…did to you was not right." She managed through her tears, pausing as she tried to calm herself down. "He took advantage of you. And that's not right."

Inuyasha looked up at his mother, "Why? I don't understand mommy." Inuyasha's innocence was like a jabbing blow into her heart. He tilted his head in confused, "Mommy."

"You're too young to understand now, but you'll get it when you grow older." She said, as much as it pained her to say that. "But now just trust mommy when I say that, what Ken-Chan did is not right, ok?" She blamed herself for trusting that monster.

"But what about Ken-Chan, mommy?" Inuyasha asked, fearing the worst. "Won't I see him again?" And as he feared, Izayoi shook her head.

"Why mommy? Why can't I see Ken-Chan again?" He cried out. "Why?"

"He's a bad man Inuyasha, we have to leave." Izayoi said, watching as Inuyasha shook his furiously. "Inuyasha."

"No, you're wrong mommy. Ken-Chan's not a bad man because he saved us, remember?" Inuyasha insisted. "And he's my friend, I can't just leave him. I promised him, remember?"

Izayoi, standing firm by her decision, said "Inuyasha enough, trust me when I say that-"

"Ken-Chan is a bad man." Inuyasha finished for her, waking up from his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo I'm back! Sorry that I took a while to update, but here I am. And with a longer chapter than intended. So, how do you guys like this story so far? Is it getting interesting? Please tell me through your reviews. Which on the other hand, I wanted to thank those who did review.<strong>

**Seriously guys, it really means a lot to me to receive such wonderful positive feedback on my story. Besides all the faves and follows, which I am thankful for, reviews actually make me feel encourage. So again, thank you for reviewing, positively. **

**And if you're confused by the ending of this chapter, Inuyasha wakes up, finishing what his mother was telling him in his dream. Which is not actually just his dream, but his memories as a dream. So basically, Inuyasha wakes up, repeating/ finishing what his mother told in his memory-like dream. The next chapter will explain what happened next in Inuyasha's past, how his mother and him left Kenjiro, and finally the REAL DRAMA! That's right! So until then, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**Author's note: The last chapter was only the other half of chapter 3, so that's why it seemed like it the flashbacks was taking a long time. However now that's that over with, lets proceed on to the drama! I also tried my best with the grammar too.**

**PLEASE READ:**

_**Warning: Rape scene ahead. Sorry jay1999, but he's not really a bad guy. **_**Reviews unlock the next chapter, so don't just read and go, review or no next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Izayoi, standing firm by her decision, said "Inuyasha, trust me when I say that-"<em>

"_Ken-Chan is a bad man." Inuyasha finished, waking up from his dream._

He growled as he looked around the cave he was in, remembering how he got there. '_Damn_' He thought, struggling against the chains that trapped his hands. '_That bastard really pulled a fast on me.'_ Looking at the entrance of the cave, he ceased struggling against his bonds_. _

He remembered the rest of the memories from that day. After he had told his mother what happened between the older boy and him, she planned their escape in the rain; using the mud as some way to mask their scents from the dragon boy. He was now thankful for that backdoor that they had in that house. Otherwise, they probably wouldn't have even made it in to the woods, without alerting the older boy_. 'But now I'm stuck here with him.' _

He sighed, recalling what happened next. His mother and he eventually found another place to live, but they went through a lot before they stumbled upon it. And even still then, they continued to suffer. It was only until his mother died a few years later, that life became harder for him. Eventually, he learned about Sesshoumaru being his older brother. He looked everywhere for him, until he bumped into the guy. The bastard nearly killed him the moment he saw him.

Calling him a shame and disgrace to their father's name, before letting him go and vowing to kill him the next time they met. Needless to say, Inuyasha spent most of his life avoiding him. However because of that encounter, it finally dawned on to him that he was alone in the world. He was only seven, yet he knew he had to fight to live and to survive. He soon completely forgot about all the dragon boy, as he moved on with his life.

Speaking of which, where was guy anyway? He hadn't him see since he feel asleep. Instantly, Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming towards the entrance of the cave. He narrowed his eyes, when his captor came to view.

"So you have awaken, my love?" The dragon demon asked, coming towards his captive. Who, on the other hand, just glared at him.

"I'm not your fucking love, you creep."Inuyasha growled, watching the dragon demon kneel down on one knee before him. "Get that into your damn head already."

"Oh, really?" His captor said with a calm expression, stroking the hanyou's lips with his thumb. "I beg to differ. You've been my love ever since the beginning."

Snarling, Inuyasha snatched his head from the dragon demon's hand. "Don't fucking touch me Kenjiro! Obviously, you must have been living in a freaking fantasy world back then because, I clearly remember that we were just friends in the beginning, not fucking lovers!"

Narrowing his eyes, Kenjiro said, "So your memories have returned, have they? Good, but it seems that you still have forgotten something. We were lovers once, remember?"

"The hell we were!" Inuyasha yelled, "You tricked me! You took advantaged of me by using my emotions against me!"

"So me confessing how I feel about you, was taking advantage of you?" Kenjiro scoffed, at the hanyou's reasoning, "Is that why you ran away from me?"

"Fuck you Kenjiro! I ran away from you because, you made me believe that the feelings that you had for me, were the same feelings that I had for you! "Inuyasha scowled angrily at the dragon demon. "Then, you fucking kissed me after I trusted you!"

"You trusted me? Well, I trusted you not to leave me after you made me promise you, remember?" Kenjiro glared dangerously at Inuyasha. "Or have you also forgotten that?"

"As if I would! Those promises that I made with you, are over and done with just like our friendship or whatever you think we had!" Inuyasha yelled, not noticing the hint of rage and pain that flashed in the other's eyes. "I'm so glad my mother took me away from you, before you did something els- ompf!

Kenjiro harshly pushed Inuyasha back against the cave's wall, cutting off anything else he had to say. He roughly grabbed the hanyou's chin, forcing his captive to look at him. "You're glad, you say? You're glad that you left me? That you betrayed me? That you broke my heart, leaving me alone to pick up its pieces? Is that it Inuyasha? Is that it?!" Inuyasha now felt the sorrow and angry behind each word that other demon spoke, but chose to ignore it. Instead, He just continuing glaring at his captor, with clear hatred reflected in his eyes.

Kenjiro, however, didn't care. "I went through _hell _when you left. I didn't know what was worst; you leaving me or how I wasn't able to track you because I was a pathetic excuse of demon!" At this, Inuyasha felt his angry, lessen. For some strange reason, it hurt hearing the other demon, talk about himself like that.

"Every day for the nearly a century and half, was so painfully agonizing. I was so heart broken, I didn't even think that I was going to make it, but I did. I trained myself and got stronger. And now, I'm no longer that weak and pathetic demon that I used to be." Inuyasha felt his heart tug at the dragon demon's words, "K-Kenjiro, don-" Inuyasha said shaking his head, not wanting to hear the other demon insult himself anymore.

"Kenjiro don't what?!" Kenjiro harshly spoke, but after seeing the sympathetic look that the hanyou gave him, his expression soften. He released the grip that he had on the other's chin, and began to stroke it gently.

"I thought that you didn't care about me anymore Inuyasha. Yet here you are." Gazing into the hanyou's breathtaking eyes, that he seemed to get lost in, he lifted up his love's chin and brought their lips together. Pouring all the rage, anguish, and love that he felt; into the kiss. Fueling it with indescribable passion.

Inuyasha, at first struggled, but the intensity of the kiss was too much for him. Sparks like waves to ran through his body, causing his moans of pleasure overcame his moans of protest. Snaking an arm around the hanyou's waist, Kenjiro deepen the kiss. Inuyasha gasped as he felt his body react _a certain way_ to the dragon demon's actions.

With the increasing need for air becoming harder ignore, Kenjiro briefly separated their lips apart. Their panted breaths mingled, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Glancing, at his love's shoulders, Kenjiro broke the eye contact to devour them.

Inuyasha moaned in both pain and in pleasure, as Kenjiro bit and sucked on the area between his shoulder and his neck. "N-No…S-Stop, this ain't going to happen so…A-ah!…F-Fuck off…M-Mm!" The said demon, stopped momentarily, but only to rip off the hanyou's clothing, stripping his bare of everything.

Yelping, Inuyasha quickly clamped his legs shut. Attempting desperately, to try and cover himself. "W-What the hell, you pervert? Stay the hell away from me!"

Smirking, Kenjiro took hold of each leg, and pulled them apart, admiring the sight before him. Inuyasha tried to kick him, but Kenjiro held a firm grip on his legs. "L-Let go you creep!" Inuyasha vainly struggled. "Fuck off!"

Glancing up at the blushing yet furious hanyou, Kenjiro husked, "Now, why would I do that when you're already like this." Gesturing to the hanyou's nice erected length. "Honestly, do you think that would just simply let you go, after I worked so hard to get you?" Inuyasha moaned at the sudden long wet swipe that went up his length.

"N-Ngh~" Mortified by his body's reactions and the sounds that were coming out of his own mouth, Inuyasha bit his already swollen lips and closed his eyes shut. However, he opened them after hearing the sound of armor dropping to the floor, and the rustling of clothes that following after.

There in all his glory, Kenjiro's lean yet muscular body stood before him, equipped with a thick angry looking, leaking erection. Inuyasha's heart sank in fear, dreading what was about to happen.

Taking two fingers and coating them in a good amount of saliva, Kenjiro took them out of his own mouth and knelt down on one knee before the hanyou. Inuyasha, instead of clamping his legs shut again, tried to kick him. The other demon, however, quickly caught it on time and used it as an opportunity to access the hanyou's exposed bottom. Wasting no time, he shoved his fingers into the puckered entrance.

Inuyasha gasped in pain at the sudden intrusion and clamped down on it. Causing discomfort to himself and the owner of the said finger.

"Relax" A calm voice husked, sending a shiver through his body. "Relax, or this is only going to become harder for you."

Seeing that he didn't much of a choice, he reluctantly obeyed and gradually released the finger from his death grip. Observing the hanyou, Kenjirou scissored his fingers in and out slowly. Inuyasha moaned in discomfort and slight pleasure, as the fingers began to move at a fast and steady pace inside him.

He gave out a loud pleasured gasp, when the other demon's fingers hit something inside him. "W-What was that?" he asked, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to feel that strange yet wondrous sensation again. Instead of Kenjiro to answer him, he began his assault on that particularly spot. Causing delicious moans to come out from the hanyou. Feeling, the full effect of it on his aching cock.

He withdrew his fingers out of his love, and hooked the hanyou legs on to his shoulders. Positioning his cock, he lined it up to his love's red hole. Using his pre-cum as lubricant, he slowly thrust the head of his erection inside. letting out a cry of pain, Inuyasha arched his back at the sudden entry.

"N-Ngh….I-It hurts y-you bastard!" Inuyasha groaned, struggled against the other demon. "...Ngh… T-Take it out...Mm!"

"Y-You're so…tight, relax..." Kenjiro grunted out, as he stopped to allow Inuyasha to get used to his length, before he continued. "...Just relax." To which Inuyasha, to his relief, complied.

The dragon demon groaned when his love's heated warmth finally accepted him, swallowing him up fully. "I-I'm inside you." He groaned, giving the hanyou a few moments to adjust, before he started moving inside him. "I-Inside you… feels so good."

It took all of his might, not to just ram into the heat, fucking Inuyasha into submission. He wanted to be slow and gentle to make his love beg for him, as much as it pained him to do that right now.

However his self-control snapped, when he hit that bundle of nerves inside Inuyasha, causing the hanyou to cry out. "_A-ah_!" Almost immediately, Kenjiro grabbed Inuyasha's hips and rammed his cock inside him at a furious speed. Bringing the hips down to meet his rough thrusts. Aiming at that_ certain_ spot, practically abusing it, drawing out more delicious sounds from his love.

"_H-Hya!..No…Mmm… Ah_~!" Inuyasha cried out, in unwanted pleasure. "_Mmm-Ah~...N-No more...Ken-Ah_!"

At the sound of his name, Kenjiro's eyes bleed red as his pupils shrank. His grip on the hanyou's hip became rough as his claws extended, leaving bloody marks behind. "You're mine!" He growled possessively, as he sank his fangs into the hanyou's exposed neck. Gasping, Inuyasha came upon impact; coloring both of their stomachs with his cum, while clenching the cock inside him tightly. Groaning against the bloody neck, Kenjiro brought the hanyou's hips down a few more times, before releasing his load into the awaiting body. Filling it to the brim, as he remained inside it.

Slumped against the other's body, he pulled out his fangs from the hanyou's neck. And lapped up the blood that poured at of it, healing the wound. It wasn't until, he heard the hanyou's ragged breaths turn into racking sobs, that he pulled away from the wound and watched his beloved cry.

"K-Kenjiro...Y-you bastard." Inuyasha cried, as tears ran down his face. "Why couldn't you have left me the fuck alone?" Kenjiro used his hand to wipe away his love's tears before, leaning down, and kissing them.

"It's because, I love you." He simply said, watching the hanyou shake his head through the tears. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I-I hate you." Inuyasha repeated, causing the dragon demon's heart to painfully ache. "I fucking hate you, you bastard." He cried as more hot tears came out. "I fucking hate you!"

Kenjiro lifted his love's chin up, and brought their lips together in a tender yet heart aching kiss. Inuyasha could taste the bitter taste of blood, on the other demon's tongue. Painfully reminding him that, he now belonged to the dragon. More tears welled up in his eyes as he cried into the kiss.

Kenjiro broke the kiss, and held his weeping mate into his arms. Eventually, when Inuyasha cried himself to sleep, Kenjiro finally pulled out of him and watched him. Slowly, he undid the chains that he put on his mate, and took him into his arms. Gently laying him down onto the already made hay bed, before joining him.

With his mate settled up next to him, he wrapped an arm around him. And was lulled to sleep, by the steady pace of his love's heartbeat. Ensuring him that Inuyasha was still there.

**Sorry for the wait guys! The Rape in this chapter was hard to write, since it's the first thing that I ever wrote that was closer to a lemon. Hopefully it was ok.**

**Reviews unlock the next chapter, so don't just read and go, review or no next chapter. Positive reviews.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys had no idea how much you encouraged me to write this chapter. Yeah, I was seriously going to stop writing because I thought that nobody liked the story anymore and that I was a bad writer, since there weren't any reviews for the last chapter. _Even though, there were over 200 views on it and over 100 views the next day_. However, then certain reviewers changed my mind. So I thank you for taking the time to review positively, because you guys pulled me out of the slump that I was in.  
><strong>

**Anyway guys, this story has rape in case you didn't read the warnings at the beginning and the last chapter. However don't worry, it will develop into love in later chapters. So hang in there guys. **

**And I stated before,** **reviews unlock the next chapter. So don't just read and go, review positively or no next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I'm off with my Lord Sesshomaru~" A young girl happily sang, "Yes, just another day with my Lord Sesshomaru~" Walking with the said Lord, and an irked frog demon. "So I'm off with my-"<p>

"Would you stop it, you Insolent girl!" The frog demon angrily demanded. "I'm getting very tired of hearing your voice!"

At this, the young girl just blinked at the frog demon, before bursting out into a smile, "But master Jaken, you always hear my voice every day." Adding a giggle at the end, much to the dismay of said frog demon.

"Don't mock me, Rin. You know full well of what I'm talking about!" Jaken angrily yapped, "Ever since you woke up, you've been singing that horrid dum-"

"Jaken." A voice interrupted him, leaving an unspoken threat hanging in the air. Shutting up, the frog demon quickly understood, as he trembled in fear.

Rin, not really understanding what just happened, just smiled at her Lord and the frog demon before taking notice of their surroundings.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She asked, curiously looking around, "Isn't this the forest near the village, where master Inuyasha and his friends live?" Much to the annoyance of Jaken, who growled.

"Don't question Lord Sessohmaru, Rin!" Jaken scolded her. "As if Lord Sesshomaru would actually waste his time visiting or even caring about that half- Ompf!" Whatever else he had to say was quickly cut off as Sessohmaru stuck him in head, and left him unconscious on the ground.

"You know master Jaken, sometimes you need to be quiet ." Rin said, staring at said frog demon, who just grumbled at this in his unconscious state. Sesshomaru just spared them one glance, before he observed the nearby village from a distance.

Breathing in deeply, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion before deciding to go in the direction of the village. "Come Rin." To which, said girl happily obeyed and beamed.

"So we are going to the village!"

* * *

><p>"Where could he have gone?" Sango asked group before her, as they examined the situation. The group consisted of Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and herself as they all sat in the old priestess's hut, in deep thought. "You don't think that he ran away, do you?"<p>

"It's possible." Miroku said, weighting the facts that he knew about his friend. "But he's not the type of person who would."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did run away." Shippo said, while nodding his head in confidence with what he was saying. "I mean since he is the type of person who overreacts over things."

"Yeah, although I got to agree with you there, Shippo." Miroku pointed out "He still wouldn't run away. He would just face, whatever he's going through, head on. You know, settling things with his fist and rash anger."

"Yeah, definitely with his fist and rash anger." Shippo nodded in agreement, his head aching in pain at the mention of that.

Sango contemplated this before worrying. "But you don't think something's happened to him? I mean it's been a few days since we last seen him. I hope he's alright, I just can't forgive myself if-"

"Hold it right there Sango." Miroku held his hand up,interrupting her. "We don't know what happened to him yet, so let's not jump to any rash , you didn't say anything out of line to him. He just-"

"Overreacted~" Shippo sang finishing for him, much to the annoyance of the monk. Shippo opened his mouth to say something else, but immediately caught the scent of his favorite person. "Kagome!" He beamed, getting up and running outside to greet her.

Without hesitation, Miroku and Sango instantly got up and followed after the fox child, meeting the said young miko at the entrance of the village. Who looked excited to meet them.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Kagome smiled, as she greeted them. "How is everything?" As a respond, Shippo happily jumped into her arms and hugged her, while Miroku and Sango just stared at the young miko with a solemn expression on both of their faces.

Rather confused by her friends' serious gaze, Kagome asked "Is something wrong guys?"

Watching as the monk and demon slayer quickly glance at each other, before looking back her; it was like they had a secret to tell, and were deciding who was going to tell her first. "Did something happen?"

"Actually, I think it's better if we show you." Miroku told her, as he walked passed the young miko, waiting for her to follow Sango and him. Which she reluctantly did, with an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"And his scent just ends right here" Sango said, pointing to a spot in the woods. "And no matter how much Kilala or even Shippo tries, we just can't find him." And if to prove her point, Kilala sniffed the spot once more, before she shook her head, looking up at her owners.<p>

Astonished, Kagome remained frozen to her spot, still processing everything that was told to her. "So Inuyasha is missing?" She finally asked, thinking of the worse possible outcome. "Y-You don't think that he…"

"No, although it's possible, he's not the type of person who would run away." MIroku said, already knowing the question that his travel mate was trying to say.

"Y-Yeah but, you don't think that he ran to Kikyo, right?" Kagome asked, watching the question sink in the others before continuing. "I mean he did it the first time, so what stops him from doing it again?"

"Yeah but Kikyo's dead, remember?" Sango said, while recalling past incidents. "But she has come back from the dead, a few times already." The atmosphere suddenly felt tensed, as soon as those words left the demon slayer's mouth.

"Now, now. Let's not jump into wild conclusions and lose faith in our friend. " Miroku said, trying to break the tension. "Any number of things could've happened to him, so just settling on one is just not right." Hesitantly, the young miko and the demon slayer eased up, but didn't dismiss the theory.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right but…" Sango began, as she pointed at the monk with an annoyed look on her face. "Seeing that you're a pervert yourself, it's no surprise that you'll protect Inuyasha."

"Now Sango, I take that to offense. I'm not that kind of pervert." Miroku said, with his hands up in defense. Sango opened her mouth to retort, but closed it as she glanced at the silent Kagome. Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha did say that he was getting tired of the young miko, so it's possible that he ran to the dead priestess, Kikyo.

"Kagome…" Sango began, but couldn't finished. She felt sympathy for Kagome, and was angry at missing hanyou for making the young miko to be like this once again. A gloomy atmosphere settled in, causing everyone to feel sorry for Kagome, even though they were supposed to wondering what happened to their missing friend, Inuyasha.

"Hey wait." Shippo suddenly said, breaking the gloomy mood. "Kouga's coming."

And as soon as he said that, everyone looked up and saw a mini tornado appeared before them.

"Why so gloomy today, my love?" The wolf prince asked, quickly taking hold of the young miko's hand, as he emerged out of the tornado.

Kagome averted her eyes from the wolf suitor, as she held back the tears that she wanted to shed, "Well Kouga, it seems that…"

Before Kagome could finish what she was saying, Kouga instantly sniffed the air and asked, "Hey, where's mutt face? I don't smell him anywhere except…" His nose leading him the direction where the Inu-Hanyou disappeared.

Within a second, he let go of the young miko's hand and ran to where his nose was leading him. Slightly sniffing the spot of where the hanyou disappeared from, Kouga narrowed his eyes as he looked up. "There has been signs of a struggle here."

At this, the others were startled at the shocking revelation.

"A-A struggle?" Kagome said, alarmed by the newly found discovery. "How?"

Kouga glanced at her as he sniffed the air from the direction of the village.

"For some strange reason, Inuyasha was furiously angry, yet sad." He finally concluded, based on scent of missing demon. "And perhaps in this weakness, he didn't notice the presence of a strong demon behind him. Who took advantage of his emotions, and kidnapped him."

"So Inuyasha was Kidnapped." Miroku said, processing this, before asking. "How can you tell, that it was strong demon that kidnapped him, and not a weak one?"

"Cause only a strong demon can cover their scents to the point of practically hiding it. While a weak demon can only slightly cover theirs. Meaning, a weak demon's smell can easily be discovered, if you just focused on it." Kouga said, as if it was basic elementary and let the information sink in to the group in front of him, before continuing. "Besides, only a strong demon can cover both their scent and the scent of another person's. Which explains why Inuyasha's scent stops here. Which by the way, is a fine mess he got himself in."

"This Sesshomaru's thoughts exactly, wolf." Sesshomaru said, startling everyone but the wolf prince, who didn't look surprised. The Western Lord stepped out from his place in the dark woods, into the open. "Indeed, a strong demon has taken Inuyasha and has hidden their scents. Intending for no one ever find them." The wolf prince nodded in agreement at this.

"So, what are your plans?" Kouga asked interested in what the Western Lord planned to do about the hanyou's predicament. "Are you going to save him or what?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the wolf prince, "This Sesshomaru does not own you an explanation _wolf_, on what he plans to do. However, it is none of my concern to save Inuyasha from his own problem. He can take care of it himself." He finished coldly, not even sparing a glance at the group , as he made his exit from them.

Kouga waited for until the Daiyoukai demon completely left, before murmuring under his breath, "Cocky bastard."And tore away his eyes from the woods, as he watched as his pack mates finally arrive, wheezing and panting.

"Come on guys, let's go get mutt face back, before his older brother beats us to it." He casually said, stupefying both the human pack and his travel mates with his words.

"What….?" Kagome said, echoing everyone's, but the wolf prince's, thoughts. "Bu…But Sesshomaru and you just said…" Kouga crossed his arms and snorted at this.

"Yeah, but I never said that I wasn't going to save him. Besides, why wouldn't Sesshomaru save his own brother? I mean, he did go through the trouble of coming over here, in the first place." The human group felt dumb. They never really thought about it like that before.

"But wait." Miroku said, intrigued. "How are you suppose to look for Inuyasha, when you just said that the kidnapper's and his scent were covered to the point of practically being gone?"

"That doesn't meaning that it'll stop me from finding the guy. It just makes it a little more difficult." Kouga said, determined. "No one, not even the strongest demon, can hide their own and another person's scent forever. Eventually, he's going to slip up. And when he does, I'll have him." Clutching his fist, as if to prove his point.

"But wait a minute Kouga!" Hakkaku, one of the said wolf's pack mates, yelled. "Did you just say that we were going to recuse Inuyasha before-"

"Sesshomaru does?! The Lord Sesshomaru?" Ginta, the other pack mate of Kouga's yelled. "The same Lord of the West, Sesshomaru?!" Annoyed, the wolf prince glared at his pack mates.

"Yeah... What, you guys still on that? I can totally beat that guy if I wanted to." Kouga said, pissed off that his pack mates thought less of him. "But there's no reason to."

"Kouga, he's a Daiyoukai! And a very powerful one too. Haven't you heard the stories of what he does to his victims?!" Ginta yelled, trying to get his point across to his stubborn leader. "There's no way you can beat him!"

Narrowing his eyes annoyance, Kouga growled at his pack mate."What did you just say? I told you guys that I can totally beat him! You know what, just wait until all this is over. Then I'll challenge him to a battle!"

"No don't Kouga! We don't want you to!" Ginta pleaded, much to the dismay of his leader.

"Yeah Kouga don't do it, you'll die!" Hakkaku pleaded as well, causing an angry tick to appear on the wolf prince's head.

"GRRR…Would you guys shut up!" Kouga yelled. "I keep trying to tell you guys not to doubt me!"

"Wait, am I missing here?" Miroku finally said, feeling out of the loop.

"Yeah, when did you guys meet Sesshomaru?" Sango said, also feeling confused.

"Well, it's a long story." Ginta replied, while Hakkaku nodded. Leaving both Miroku and Sango stumped on to what happened.

Kouga looked away from his pack mates, and averted his eyes to the young miko.

"Kagome." The wolf prince said as he grabbed her hand, gazing into her eyes. "Don't worry, as much as it pains me to do it, I'll definitely bring mutt face back to you." Kagome nervously laughed but at the same time, was grateful.

"Thanks Kouga." She said, as the wolf prince nodded at her.

Sitting on the young miko's shoulder, Shippo cocked his head in confused and asked, "But Kouga if it bothers you so much, then why are you saving Inuyasha in the first place?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to know why someone who take Inuyasha of all people." Kouga said, as he let go of Kagome's hand, to cross his arms. "And besides, I want to see the look on muttface's face, when he sees me saving him. Then he'll have no choice to admit and acknowledge that I'm better him!" Kouga smugly finished, before bursting out laughing.

'_Of course.'_ Both Kagome and Shippo thought, as they stared at the hysterical wolf prince.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I originally intended for Kouga to secretly have loved Inuyasha, instead of Kagome. It's just that, when I wrote him out like that, along with Sesshomaru being possessive over Inuyasha, it just didn't feel right. It felt strange for them to do that out of nowhere. Although, I strong believe that Kouga does in fact, love Inuyasha and uses Kagome as a way to catch Inuyasha's attention. **

**The reason why, I believe this is because, most boys always seem to tease or bully the ones the love the most. Thinking that it's the way to their love's 's annoying really. Anyway, as you notice, I made everyone feel sorry for Kagome, when they should've have been worried about Inuyasha.**

**Well I just wanted to make this feel as Cannon as possible. Hopefully, I can keep it somehow cannon till the end. And don't worry, I hate when everyone pities Kagome and always sides with her, even when it's her fault or when Inuyasha didn't even do anything wrong. It's just her overreacting, as Shippo would put it.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and they seriously do unlock the next chapter. So no reviews, no next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own Kenjiro.**

**Sorry guys that I took so long to finally update. To tell you the truth, I intended to give you guys this chapter as a New year gift, because you guys were so awesome and gave me alot of reviews! So just as I was proof reading it, it just wasn't right, so I rewrote it again. And it still didn't feel right! So I took a short break, because I needed to clear my mind. It worked, so now I'm back! And I was very happy to see so many reviews from you guys, it encouraged me to write and finish this chapter!**

**Please read**

**jay1999, you're seriously annoying me. If you don't like this story anymore, then leave. Nobody's telling you to read it! You were warned in the beginning that this story would have rape in it and other stuff, remember? Or maybe you don't because you probably didn't care to read the author's notes in chapter 1. Whatever, you still choose to read regardless so you shouldn't be complaining about what happens in this story! So if you don't like it, please leave and pretend that this story does not exist. This goes for everyone who doesn't like this story and don't want to stick around for the relationship development. **

**Anyway, this is a Kenjiro (OC) X Inuyasha story and nothing else. After this story, I'll make either a few KouInu or SessInu stories. Besides those two shippings, I'll also make some stories for the other Inuyasha shippings listed in my profile, because we need some of that. Well...I need some of that do. Also I'll probably make a short Inuyasha harem story, with Inuyasha as the uke/bottom of course. Just heads up though, it's very short, there will be teasing and limes in it. I usually don't like harem stories, but for this one story, I'll make an exception.**

**Also to the guest reviewer who wrote their review in spanish, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you wrote. I mean, I some idea but you know, I'm still not sure. And don't worry , this is is not a SesshKag story neither will it be a side couple ever in any of my stories ...Ugh...ewww...We have enough of them invading our SessInu yaoi side. No offense to some of you that like this couple.**

**And one more thing, if you guys are wondering Sesshomaru speaks in third person, because it's very formal way of addressing himself. Since he is the Lord of the West. He doesn't do this in English dub, but only in the Japanese version. I found it strange, but after reading some SessInu stories with him doing that, it became some necessary, to me, to add it. Probably. Maybe thoughout the story, I'll either change it or switch between the eng and the jap versions. **

**Wow! Sorry talking so much guys. I had to address some things here. Anyway, thanks again guys for your wonderful positive reviews! Onwards to the story! Warning: A lot of cursing  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Warm. He was warm.<p>

Inuyasha never felt this warm before in his sleep. Unless he was sitting by a campfire as he did his nightly watch for his pack. Yet, that couldn't be it, right?

Breathing in deeply, the thick musky smell of ash and fire flooded his nostrils. Proving his earlier thought, wrong.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes opened, meeting the calm sleeping face of his captor, in front of him. Realizing how close he was to the dragon demon, Inuyasha instantly tried to move away from him, only to finally notice the strong possessive arm wrapped around his waist.

_'The hell…_?' Inuyasha thought, blinking in confusion, before the memories of the night before hit him hard. The touches, the feelings, the emotions, the pain. Especially the pain. His backside and his neck even ached at the mention of the word.

'_Fucking bastard!_' Inuyasha angrily thought, as anger and mortification filled him to the core. Fueling his internal need for revenge. _'I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him!'_

Inuyasha darted his eyes left to right, as he searched the cave with his eyes looking for his sword. Finding it immediately in the pile of his tore clothes, that laid below the chains on the wall.

'_Once I get to the Tessagia, I'll slay him down along with those fucking chains!_' Inuyasha growled, slowly maneuvering himself out of the sleeping dragon demon's hold. Making his way to his sword. However, just as Inuyasha was just fingertips away from his sword, a strong hand grabbed his foot, and dragged him back into a solid chest.

"And where do you think…" Kenjiro asked, voice thick from sleep, wrapped his arms around startled hanyou. "You're going, my love?"

Shaking out of his stupor, Inuyasha turned to punch the other demon with his fist. Which the dragon demon quickly removed one of his arms from around the hanyou, and used it to block and capture the fist.

"What the hell?! Let go, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, vainly struggling against the dragon demon's strong arm that had him trapped in his captor's hold. "Let me go, you bastard. Let me go!"

"Oh? But what if I don't want to?" Kenjiro asked, bring the hanyou's body closer to his. "What if I want to hold you in my arms forever and never let go? What will you do?"

"I'll fucking cut your arms off, you creep. That's what I'll do!" Inuyasha yelled . "Like the hell, I'm gonna allow you to do that, you fucking sicko!"

Feeling rather amused than irritated by the defiant hanyou in his hold, Kenjiro bent down to his mate's neck and asked, "And how will you do that, I wonder? Please tell me, I would like to know."

"D-Don't sound so cocky bastard. Like I'm really gonna tell you." Inuyasha huffed, but slightly gasped at the feeling of dragon demon's hot breath on his neck. "Just know that once I get out of here, I'm gonna make you regret ever kidnapping me in the first place!

"Oh really?" Kenjiro asked intrigued, before narrowing his eyes. "Alright then. " Releasing the hanyou in his arms, and calmly walked away, in favor for his own clothes.

Stumped, Inuyasha could watch as the other demon, dressing up, acting as if nothing happened. '_What the hell did he just say?'_

"Y-You're letting me go? You're seriously going to let me go? " Inuyasha asked stumped, still processing what he was told. "After all this fucking time, you're just simply gonna let me go? Is that it?!"

Calmly putting on his armor, Kenjiro scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous my love, I don't fully intend to just simply let you go." Observing the hanyou's reaction.

"No, I could never do that. Instead, I'm giving you what you asked for. I'm giving you a chance."

"A chance? What the hell do I need a chance for?" Inuyasha asked standing up, bewildered, at the dragon demon's strange behavior and what he was talking about.

"You better start explaining Kenjiro before I knock it right out ya!" Inuyasha growled taking out his fist to prove his point.

"That's actually what I'm giving you a chance for." Kenjiro simply answered, giving the hanyou a sharp gaze. "I'm giving you a chance to fatally injure me or if you want, kill me. And if you succeed in doing so, then you may have your freedom. However.."

"I knew that there was a fucking catch!" Inuyasha interrupted, snarling at the dragon demon. "What do want you bastard?!"

"You already know what happens if you win, but if I win you can never leave and you'll be mine forever." Kenjiro smirking at the idea.

"You can go fuck yourself, because there's no way that I'm risking my life for a stupid bet like that!" Inuyasha glared, making his point with his hands. "Do you take me for a fool, Kenjiro? Because only a fool would agree to that!"

"I never said that you were fool, Inuyasha. Neither, could I ever take you as one. I just trust your ability as a warrior, you're probably the only one who can kill me." Kenjiro narrowed his eyes, with hurt evident in his eyes, before dismissing it. "Anyway, you won't be at a total disadvantage here, seeing that I'm the only one who will be attacked."

"What? Wait, you're not going to fight back?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Now I know that this is definitely a trap. Nobody would challenge someone to a duel, and then not fight in it. You must have something up your sleeve."

Something like glee quickly flashed in the dragon demon's eyes, as his smirk widen. As if he had a hidden secret. "Something like that, but don't worry about it. So do we have a deal?"

"There's no fucking way that I'm doing this, Kenjiro!"" Inuyasha didn't trust him. He seen the look that flashed in the other demon's eyes, he wasn't a fool. "I rather take my chances elsewhere!"

"Which is where? You have no choice." Kenjiro said, pointing out. "You are mine, Inuyasha. You have the mark to prove it. No matter where you go, you'll always be reminded that you belong to me. That is if I even let you go, anyway." Inuyasha felt his blood boil at the other demon's words, and ran to attack him.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU FUCKING KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! YOU FUCKING PLANNED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU!" Inuyasha raged, swiping his claws at the dragon demon, his angry increased as the demon kept dodging his attacks without much of an effort. "I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Then why don't you? I've given you a chance, remember?" Kenjiro said, giving the hanyou a soul- piercing gaze that caused the raging hanyou to stop in his attacks. "So do you take it? Do we have a deal?"

Inuyasha panted, as he began to calm down. He knew that he couldn't trust the dragon demon, but he also knew that he had no choice. '_Damn that bastard…'_ He internally growled.

Straightening himself, Inuyasha gave the dragon demon a gaze as he came to a decision. "Fine, I'll do it."

Before the dragon demon could say anything, Inuyasha continued, "But know this. Once I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish that you could fight back. I'm not just going to kill you, I'm going to give you a slow and painful death. And if you thought that me leaving you and breaking your heart was bad enough, just wait bastard. Just you fucking wait! I'm gonna fucking drive my hand into your chest and personally rip your heart out. Tearing it in to pieces. " Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing pure malice and vengeance.

At the hanyou's words, something like an indescribable emotion reflected in the depths of Kenjiro's eyes, as he gave the hanyou a dark glare, "Alright then, you have a few moments to quickly dress up, then you have the whole day until sunset, to kill me."

Tearing his eyes away from the hanyou, Kenjiro made his exit to the cave entrance. Inuyasha watched the dragon demon leave before snorting in arrogance.

"Like I need half a day to kill you, bastard. I'll admit, you're strong, but the bigger they are the harder they fall." Inuyasha stated, knowing full well that the other demon heard him, but didn't care. He had other things to occupy his mind, like how fast he could put on his clothes.

As Inuyasha made his way to his clothes, quickly dressing up, he noticed that the air felt strangely eerie. Something was wrong. He just could feel it in his gut.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he drew him sword and slowly made his way to the entrance of the cave and looked around. He immediately hissed in displeasure as the lights of the bright sky, nearly blinded him. Inuyasha squinted his eyes and used one of his hands to block the sun's view on his vision.

He hadn't been outside for a while. He had been trapped in that partially dark cave for days now, so he had to be careful for his eyes' sake.

'_Damn that bastard for keeping me in that cave, like I was a damn trapped rat!'_ Inuyasha thought, fueling his anger even more. _'I'm definitely gonna enjoy killing him.'_

Still trying to adjust his eyes to the bright lights around him, Inuyasha looked around and yelled. "Hey bastard, where the fuck are you? Come on out so I can fight you already!" Yet, Inuyasha was met with silence.

After a few minutes of just plain silence, Inuyasha called out again, "Hey didn't you hear me? Come on out already, let's fight!" Nonetheless, Inuyasha was met again with the same silence.

"You better not be fucking hiding, Kenjiro!" Inuyasha growled, irritated at the damn silence. "Cuz if you are, that just means that you're just a fucking coward!" Inuyasha practically screamed, completely fed up with the dragon demon's behavior.

Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha leaped to the tree closest to him, and jumped up to the highest branch. "Fine, be that way then. I don't give a damn, I'll just find you myself." He huffed, as he began to sniff the air. Trying to find the dragon demon's scent.

_'Damn._' Inuyasha thought as he tried to locate the thick musky smell of ash and fire that he smelt on Kenjiro earlier. _'Where is it?'_

Thinking that the problem was where he was, Inuyasha leaped off the tree and landed safety on the ground. He sniffed the air a few times, before he got on his hands and knees like a dog, and sniffed the ground.

_'What the hell is going on?_' Inuyasha thought, trying the air again. '_Why can't I pick up his scent? It's almost like he never was here_.' Feeling uneasy, Inuyasha got up and looked at cave that he just left. '_…But that couldn't be, right? He was just in there with me_'

Hesitantly, he sheathed his sword, and leaped up to the edge of the cave. Landing with a problem, Inuyasha slowly walked to cave's entrance, and stopped at the spot where he last saw the dragon demon.

'_That's strange_…' Inuyasha thought as he sniffed the spot a few times before switching to the inside of the cave. '_I can clearly smell him in there, but here, where he just stood. It's like he was never here. It's like he just… vanished_.'

Inuyasha felt a chill run through his body, as he remembered the smug look that the dragon demon had on his face earlier. Like he was hiding a secret. _"Something like that, but don't worry about it. So do we have a deal?"_

Inuyasha's heart sank in fear, as it finally dawned on him why he couldn't pick up the dragon demon's scent.

'No, No, No, No…' Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. There just had to be some other explanation, but there was none and Inuyasha knew that. This was the only one that made sense.

"No. No. NO! KENJIRO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Inuyasha screamed, cursing the name with all his might. "THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR, KENJIRO! THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR! YOU TRICKED ME! YOU FUCKING TRICKED ME!"

He was damned. He was so damned. He was damned to be the dragon demon's forever.

"NO! NO! NO! KENJIRO!" Inuyasha raged, eyes glistering with tears threatening to fall. "KENJIRO, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, YOU FUCKING COWARD! KENJIRO!"

Inuyasha fell to his knees as tears, fell down his face. "…Y-You don't fight fucking fair, Kenjiro. You don't fucking fight fair!" Inuyasha punched the ground in anger.

"I never said that I'll fight fair, Inuyasha. Neither did I say that, I would make this easy for you." A deep soothing voice said, causing Inuyasha to quickly look up and search for the source of the voice.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a warm hand lift up his head. And another one, wipe away his tears. Yet, he couldn't see them. He frowned at that.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, but I don't want to lose you." At this, Inuyasha had enough and snatched his head away from the invisible hands.

"Then quit hiding, _Kenjiro_. And come the hell out, so we can fight and I can kill you!" Inuyasha growled at a spot where he thought the dragon demon was. "That was the deal, remember?"

"You seemed to be mistaken, Inuyasha. You're supposed to fight me and kill me. I can't fight back, but I never said that I wouldn't defend myself." Kenjiro explained, before a smirk made its way into his to voice. "Or maybe I forgot to mention it, but you're supposed find me and kill me."

"What the hell, Kenjiro? You forgot, my ass! You never fucking mentioned that!" Inuyasha yelled. "How the hell am I supposed to find you, if you keep covering your damn scent!

"Funny, that sounds strangely familiar, but I wonder where from?" Kenjiro said, his voice taking a cold turn. "Care to refresh my memory, Inuyasha?"

"Fuck you." Inuyasha spat with pure hatred in his voice. "I'm not in the mood to play games with you_, Kenjiro_."

"Who said that we were playing games here, Inuyasha?" Kenjiro coldly said. "This is as real as it gets. "

Enraged, Inuyasha got up to punch the source of the voice, but just met air. "Damn you, Kenjiro! Just show yourself already!"

Instead of a reply, Inuyasha just heard silence. "Kenjiro?"

"Kenjiro?" Inuyasha called out again, slightly worried that the other demon had already left. "Kenjiro, answer me damn it!"

"Hmm…" Came the dragon demon's voice, as if he was observing something. "I must be going now. Time is going fast, it'll soon be noon. Inuyasha remember, you have until sunset to find and kill me. If you don't, you'll be mine forever and can never leave. "

"Fuck you Kenjiro. I'm not doing this anymore! You don't fight fucking fair!" Inuyasha snarled at the invisible demon. "So you can go fuck yourself."

"So you don't care about your freedom, anymore?" Kenjiro said, sounding intrigued. "Then I guess you've agreed to be mine forever, then?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, _Kenjiro." _Inuyasha spat, glaring in the direction where he believed the invisible dragon demon was. "I never said that."

"Then I guess, you don't have a choice then." Kenjiro said, his voice echoing off the walls of the cave as he walked away. "I'll see you around then. "

"W-What? You're leaving?" Inuyasha said, panicking again. "Wait, Kenjiro! I just said I don't want to do this anymore. Wait!" Yet his words fell on deaf ears, as he was met with the cursed silence.

Distressed, Inuyasha fell to his knees. "Dammit Kenjiro. Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled, punching the ground with his fist.

"Damn it all to hell! You don't fucking fight fair!"

**Yeah he really doesn't but oh well. For the last chapter guys, I purposely intended it for everyone to be there, because well it just doesn't feel right without all of them there. Also, did anyone understand what Kenjiro meant by, "Care to refresh my memory, Inuyasha?" ** **reviews unlock the next chapter. So don't just read and go, review positively or no next chapter.**


End file.
